mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpan
|headercolor = #A06F46 |sex = Male |kind = Gargoyle |residence = "A distant land" |relatives = Lord Tirek (older brother) King Vorak (father) Queen Haydon (mother) Unnamed grandmother |eyes = Dark grayish tangelo |misc1 = Fur |misc1text = hair and body |misc2 = Skin |misc2text = Light brownish gray |misc3 = Wings |misc3text = Grayish red}} Scorpan is a male gargoyle prince and Lord Tirek's younger brother who appears in the IDW comics and is alluded to in the season four finale, My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, and A Trivial Pursuit. Development and design Scorpan shares his name and design with a Generation 1 villain from the animated television special Rescue at Midnight Castle. He is a brown, gargoylish creature with a humanoid-like body, dark brown mane, bat-like wings, and a thin, tasselled tail. While he is depicted as Lord Tirek's brother in the series, his G1 counterpart is a human prince who was cursed by and reluctantly serves Tirek, and he was a friend of Spike's G1 counterpart. In The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie, art director Rebecca Dart reveals that an elderly Scorpan was initially going to appear in the prologue of My Little Pony The Movie as the original owner of the Storm King's Staff of Sacanas. Depiction in the series Scorpan is first mentioned in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 in a legend told by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance. In the legend, he and his brother Lord Tirek travel from "a distant land" with the intent of stealing Equestrian magic. However, Scorpan comes to appreciate the ponies' ways and befriends Star Swirl the Bearded. When Tirek remains resolute in their plan despite Scorpan's urges to reconsider, Scorpan alerts the princesses of his brother's intentions, resulting in Tirek's imprisonment in Tartarus. Afterward, Scorpan returns to his homeland. Tirek mentions Scorpan multiple times throughout the episode and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, contemptuous of his "weak-minded" brother's betrayal, and likening Discord's friendship with the ponies as "the same trap that claimed Scorpan". In a gesture of false gratitude and loyalty, Tirek gives Discord a medallion he claims to have received from "someone very close to him"; he later admits that it originally belonged to Scorpan and actually considers the medallion "as worthless as he is." Scorpan's medallion later proves to be Twilight Sparkle's key for the Tree of Harmony's chest when Discord gives it to her in a more sincere gesture of friendship. This final key opens the chest and grants Twilight and her friends the power to defeat Tirek and seal him in Tartarus once again. Both the keys and the chest later leave the tree and go to Ponyville, where they create the foundation for Twilight's castle. In the holiday special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Scorpan is mentioned in Discord's line, "Oh, for Scorpan's sake!" Scorpan is mentioned by Twilight and Mudbriar in A Trivial Pursuit with him and Tirek being the answer to the question of who came to Equestria to steal magic from pony inhabitants. Other depictions IDW comics Scorpan appears in Tirek's origin story in . Since a young age, Scorpan has been kindhearted and soft-spoken, and he would frequently follow Tirek on his journeys outside their castle home. Despite Tirek's certainty of Scorpan's loyalty to him, Scorpan displays far more loyalty to their parents, and he disapproved of Tirek disobeying their parents' wishes and telling them lies. On page 12, a version of Scorpan appears in Princess Eris' casino. Quotes }} }} }} }} }} Gallery Tirek and Scorpan arrive in Equestria S4E25.png|Scorpan with his brother, ready to conquer. Scorpan befriends the ponies S4E25.png|(So peaceful!) Scorpan befriends Star Swirl the Bearded S4E25.png|Befriending Star Swirl the Bearded. Scorpan tries to convince Tirek S4E25.png|Scorpan trying to convince his brother into foregoing their plans. Scorpan warns Celestia and Luna S4E25.png|Warning the royal sisters. Scorpan leaving Equestria S4E25.png|Returning home. FIENDship is Magic issue 2 page 1.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 2 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 2 page 4.jpg Lord Tirek series 3 Trading Card back.jpg See also *Lord Tirek * es:Scorpan pl:Scorpan ru:Скорпан Category:Creatures Category:Supporting characters Category:Royalty